Life has tons of surprises
by lillybug45
Summary: Kayla Jakson and her friend Amber are orphans. They were walking around New York when Nico di Anglo saves them from a hellhound, and there life changes from now on. Kayla gets a family, and Amber finds herself falling for a son of Hades. This is set between after the Last Olympain. I suck at summarys. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Kayla's POV I looked out the window of the coffee shop, watching the New Yorkers walk by. While I sit in a booth at the end of the shop. Waiting for my best friend in the whole world. Her name is Amber. She doesn't have a last name. We both are orphans. Amber and I left that horrible place. I don't even want to think about that place or what goes on in there. We scrapped up some money and used my life savings to live and survive out here. It's about seven in the morning. Amber went to get us coffee. I am sixteen and Amber is about fourteen. "Got the coffee." I turned around to see Amber holding two cups of coffee. She has black hair that is very, very straight. To match she has dark purple eyes, like two dark purple violets. Her eyes are complete opposite of my own. My eyes are sea green like the ocean. I also have black hair that always looks wind blown. It waves to the middle part of my back. Amber's hair is shorter. She hands me my cup of coffee. I took it and said, "Thanks." We walk out of the shop. The door closed with a ding. We started down the sidewalk. "Where to?" asked Amber. "Central Park. I want get near some water. Don't they have a lake?" I said. I always like being near water. Amber once timed me to see how long I can stay under water. I stayed under there for an hour. I love the water. "Yeah it does. Sometimes I think your half fish. Are you a mermaid, if you are you can tell me. I won't tell a soul." Amber joked. "Yes I am. I am Princess Kayla of the secret mermaid world. If you tell a soul I will take you to my castle and drown you." I said sarcastically. I nudged her in the ribs with my elbow. We walked to central park. Out of a ally we passed a black dog started to follow us. I turned around to shoo it away. I got a better look at it. It was no dog. It was way bigger than a dog. It was black. I have no idea what it was but I was way more distracted by the teeth that were as big as my hand. It growled at me it tried to bit my hand. I jumped back away from it. I looked at Amber. She was next to me, looking at it with fear. Then I had an idea. "Amber on the count of three throw your coffee at that thing." I said. She nodded her eyes not leaving the creature. " One, two, three!" I said. We threw the coffee at the thing. "Run!" I heard Amber yell. I ran past the dog and turned left after Amber. I glanced behind me, only to run right into Amber. We were in at a dead end. I could hear the thing close behind us. The dog turned the corner running toward us. I closed my eyes prepared to die, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes there was no sign of the monster. There was gold dust on the ground then I saw a boy wearing a black t-shirt with a skull designs on it with a chain as a belt. He wore a sliver skull ring. He hand a pure black sword in his right hand. He looked about Amber's age. He sheathed the sword. He had black messy hair with dark eyes. I looked at Amber who was staring at the boy. "Thank you, for killing that thing. What ever it was." Amber said. "No problem. You need to be more careful. My name is Nico di Anglo. What's yours?" He said like he did this for a living, save helpless people from monsters. "My names Amber and this is my best friend Kayla Jackson." Said Amber. She still hasn't looked away from the Nico. "Nice to meet you. What was that thing?" I asked that's all I wanted to know. "That was a hellhound. You must be some halfbloods. One of you must be a very strong halfblood for it to find you." Nico said. "Halfblood? What's a halfblood?" I asked. " A halfblood like half mortal half god. Like Zeus, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo all the other gods, goddess, and monsters are real too. You just met a monster. Duh." He said this like it was the simplest thing in the world. I wanted to believe these guy was crazy but I some how knew it was true. "Come on I'll take you both to camp with me, so you'll be safe. I'll explain the rest on the way there. " Nico said. He motioned us to follow. We followed him. He whistled for a cab. A cab pulled over the curve. Nico got in then Amber I followed I shut the door when Nico said the name of the place we where going, so I didn't hear. The driver nodded and began to drive. "Now let me explain things to you." Said Nico. He started to explain about the Greek gods and some other stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla's Pov

The cab stopped at a hill. The driver looked confused so did Amber and I. Nico just paid the driver and got out. I shrugged at Amber and also got, followed by Amber. Nico started to walk up the hill. We followed.

In the cab Nico told us about how the Greek gods and goddess are alive today. They move to where ever the Western Civilization is the strongest, which was in USA now. How the Titians are also real and tried to destroy Olympus later this year. I that the mortals can't see through the mist.

I forgot all the names that he mentioned. I am seriously ADHD. I can't focus on one thing to long.

He also told us quests. They are extremely dangerous.

When we reached the top of the hill, I gasped. There were strawberry fields, a big farmhouse blue with white trim, a lake, volleyball pit, a beach (that I wish I was at right now) a lava climbing wall, a pesgi stable, cabins in a U shape, and a forest. Some of the cabins were bigger than the others.

"Come on, let's take you guys to meet Chiron." Said Nico.

He started to walk down the hill. I exchanged a glance with Amber. She just shrugged and ran to catch up with Nico. She hasn't stopped talking to him or looking at him. Looks like someone has a crush. I walked down the hill. Nico and Amber made it to the big house, as Nico calls it, before me I just walked as slow as I could. I felt like something was going to happen.

"Chiron!" I heard Nico yell.

I saw a man in a wheelchair talking to Nico and to Amber. I saw Amber shake his hand. He had a wide smile on his face. This man must be Chiron. I walked up where they could see me.

"Ah, and this is my friend Kayla Jackson." Said Amber.

She smiled at me. I smile a little back. Chiron smile dropped.

"Nico, Percy and Annabeth are at the beach. Why don't you take Amber, and Kayla to meet them and you three give them a tour of camp .Oh, and Welcome to Camp Halfblooed, girls." Said Chiron. He placed a fake smile on his face.

"Come on. See you lather Chiron." Said Nico.

We walked off the porch, I took one last look at Chiron. He was looking at me as if I was a ghost. I turned my head back around and walked behind Nico and Amber. They were talking to each other. I didn't even try to join the conversation. We reached the beach. Nico walked up to a girl with princess curly blonde hair. Amber followed him. I think she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if she could.

I sat down on the sand and leaned back on my elbows and closed my eyes. I just wanted to be near the ocean. I tuned everyone out. I need to think about this.

It's just so hard to take this all in. That one of my parents are alive.

My thoughts got interrupted when I felt Amber shaking me. I opened my eyes. I saw Amber on her knees shaking me.

"Kayla come back to earth." Amber said.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said getting up.

"Thinking. Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you to think." Amber said.

I pushed her in the arm playfully. I saw the blonde girl looking at us.

"Kayla this is Annnabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Annabeth meet Kayla." Said Amber.

"Hello." I said. Annabeth's eyes were gray like storm.

"Hey." She said.

I saw Nico talking to someone I couldn't see at the moment. Annabeth kept looking at me weirdly. I shifted uncomefrontely.

Water rose from the ocean and splattered Nico head to toe with water.

"Yeah, very funny." Nico said.

Amber, Annabeth, and I laughed our heads off. We weren't the only ones laughing. There was a fourth laugh.

Then I saw him. He had wind blown black hair, and sea green eyes like mine. My eyes widened. He saw me. His eyes widened too.

We just stared at each other. We both were frozen in time.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. She walked over and hit him upside the head.

"Ouch, that hurt Wise Girl!" he said.

He rubbed the back of his head. I looked at Amber. She had a confused look.

"Percy is this Amber and Kayla. They're new. Chiron said that we needed to give them a tour of camp." Said Annabeth. She gestured to Amber and I.

I looked back at Percy, and he said, "Right, well let's start with the stables."

He put an arm around Annabeths shoulders leading us to the stables. Amber followed next to Nico, who was still wet. They were in a deep conversation, probably about me and Percy and I.

I stayed behind walking slowly. Not even listening to the tour. I was in complete silent mode. Then I thought of something. What cabin was Nico in?

"Hey, Nico what cabin are you in?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me; like they were surprised I actually said something.

"Oh, I'm in the Hades cabin." Nico said then turned around to talk Amber.

I heard Percy say earlier that he was in the Poseidon cabin. I wonder what cabin Amber and I will be in.

Then I heard conch shell sound. "Time for dinner. You guys need to go with the other new campers. Your mother or Father will claim you at dinner. Follow that group of new campers. I need to talk to Percy and Nico alone for a minute." Said Annabeth.

Then dragged Percy and Nico away. "Bye." Said Amber, She pulled me to the group.

I sneaked a glance at Annabeth, Percy and Nico.

We stood next to a girl with dark hair with black streaks. She had brown eyes that almost looked black. Her skin was very pale. "Nice hair." Amber said to the girl.

"Thanks I'm Lilith, but you can call me Lily." She said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Amber and this is my friend Kayla Jackson." Said Amber.

I waved. "Its nice to know someone." Lily said.

We watched all the other campers sit at there tables.

Chiron in centaur form thumped his hove on the floor. Everyone fell silent. "Campers we have new arrivals. Head Campers stand up when your new brother or sister is claimed to know wear to sit. Thank you. New arrivals come stand up here in the front of the table, please, while we wait for Mr.D to come back from Olympus." Said Chiron.

We walked up to the front of the table. I looked around the pavilion. I saw Annabeth sitting with a lot of other blonde, gray-eyed kids. I saw Percy sitting at a table alone. I saw Nico standing in the shadows. Then there was a flash of light.

A man in a black suit with a purple tie, and dress shirt was sitting in the chair next to Chiron. "No, need to wait for me anymore. I'm here." The man said. Who I guess was Mr.D.

"Alright let the claiming begin!" said Chiron.

For a moment nothing happened. Then there was a purple symbol above Amber. "Ahh, yes I was wondering when I would see my only daughter again. Come sit here, my dear." Mr.D said. A chair appeared next to him and Amber walked over and sat down.

Next a boy with red hair got claimed by Ares. A girl with strawberry blonde hair got claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite. Apollo claimed a boy with gold blonde hair. Then Lily got claimed by Hecate. I was the only one left.

Then a green trident appeared above my head. Everyone gasped and stared at me, mouths wide open. Percy stood up and waved me over. I walked over to sit across from Percy. Percy sat back down too.

I looked at Chiron who had a blank expression on his face. "Let dinner begin." He said.

I saw Nico walk into the forest.

Campers started to take their food to the fire and dump their food in the fire.

"Follow me." Said Percy.

He got up and walked in the line. I followed. "When it's your turn dump some of your food into the fire then whisper Poseidon." Percy explained.

He did his turn then started to walk to the table. I did what he told me. We sat across from each other. I only ate some bread. I saw some campers point and whisper to their friends.

"Why are people looking at me?" I asked.

"Because you're a daughter of Poseidon. How old are you?" Percy said.

He took a sip of blue soda. I wonder what's up with blue thing. "Sixteen. What's up with the blue soda?" I said.

"My mother always makes blue things like cake, cookies, anything. It just makes me happy. What's your family like?" he said. He smiled at me.

I looked down and said, "I have no family and mother. I lived at an orphanage. How old are you?" I said this not looking up.

"I'm sixteen also. Kayla I'm sorry I didn't know." He said in a sad voice.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I held them back. I wouldn't cry.

"I really don't want to talk about that horrible place. Nico said that you are the saver of . Famous Jackson. Is that true all the things you did?" I said softly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it's all true, but couldn't have done it with out help from my friends. Come on dinners over." Percy said.

I finally looked up .He had worry in his eyes. He got up, and I did too.

"Come on I'll show you the cabin, I need to talk to my mom. I could introduce you while I do." He said.

I wonder how he can do that; we can leave camp or use phones. I guess I'll find out.

_**Please review! I'll update soon! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians i only own Lily, Kayla, and Amber. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla's Pov

"Welcome to your new home, Kayla." Percy said once we got to the Poseidon cabin. He opened the door. I felt a gently sea breeze blow on my face. I followed him inside.

"Why don't you pick a bed, while I go ahead and talk to my mom." He said walking up to the fountain in the corner.

I had no idea what or how he was going to do that, but I was going to find a bed to sleep in. I saw a bed at the end of the cabin with a window that had a view of the ocean and beach. I walked over and sat on it.

"I like this one, Percy!" I kind of shouted.

I heard him arguing with a voice.

I stood up. I walked over to where I could see him. He was standing in front of a mist rainbow thing with a woman with brown hair with touches of gray in it. She had tears in her eyes. She gasped when she saw me.

Percy turned around. "Percy just talk to your father." She said then waved her hand through the image.

Percy picked up a coin from the fountain and said something like 'Oh goddess except my offering.' Then threw the coin in the mist. "Poseidon" Percy said clearly.

An image of a man with wind blown black hair and sea green eyes like Percy's and me.

"Ah Percy so nice to see you. I was going to send you a message. We need to talk." He said.

His sea green twinkled. Then he saw me. "Oh, dear." He said the twinkle in his eyes were gone.

"I see you met Kayla already. I was hopeing to tell you before she got here. I guess I will have to tell you both now. ." He said.

Why did al the people I met today look at me like I am not suppose to be here?

"Before I tell you this, Kayla I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really am." Poseidon said. His eyes were sad.

I know that Percy had no idea what he was talking about, but I did. When I was in the orphanage, you always had to be back before sunset. One night I was at the thrift store to buy Amber something for her birthday. I bought her a bracelet with all sliver stars charms hanging off it. I knew she would like it. I didn't notice what time it was, until I left the store and it was dark outside. I ran all the way back and the headmaster was waiting for me. When I got there he beat me, then he cut my wrist, and left me to bleed. Amber took me to the children's hospital to get stitched up. I rubbed my wrist.

"Please don't hate Sally when I tell you this. You two are brother and sister, well more like twins. Sally gave birth to both of you. I was so happy then I thought of how munch monsters you both would attract when you were together. I took Kayla to a nice orphanage. I also didn't want my only daughter to be the one of the Prophecy. I thought that Percy could turn out like a great hero. When Sally found out what I did she was furious. I made her swear upon the River of Styx, not to go get Kayla or tell Percy about Kayla. Kayla I put you in a great nice orphanage, but when you where ten Zeus and Hades took you and put you in that awful place and I couldn't do anything to help you. I'm sorry for me doing that, and what those people did to you. I'm sorry for not telling you Percy." Poseidon sighed.

Oh my Gods. I have a twin, a mother, and a step dad. A family, but what bothered me most was that Poseidon didn't even help me.

" Your telling me that while I was in that horrible place, getting cut and beaten, you didn't do anything to stop it!" I yelled.

" All this time I had a family, and you let me think that I was not wanted by anyone." Percy had wide eyes.

"Kayla I didn't mean for you to feel that way at all." Poseidon said in an emotionless voice.

I stormed up to the image and waved my hand through it. I turned around I looked at Percy than ran out of the cabin. I heard Percy calling my name, but I didn't stop running. I ran to the edge of the forest. I looked back at the cabin I saw Percy looking for what direction I went. I turned my head around and ran into the trees. I passed the pile of rocks that the camp calls Zeus fist, and the river. I found a tree that I could climb. I found one that looked sturdy and climbed to a branch I sit on and lean my back on the trunk. I thought of what I just heard.

I have a twin brother. I have a mother. I also have a stepfather named Paul Blofis. I leaned my back against the tree trunk and fell in to a deep sleep.

_**Please reveiw and tell me what you think! I'll update soon! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in a while i was a little busy wacthing my little brother and sis. School starts soon, but i will try to update more often i promise! Heres the next chapter! :)**

Amber's Pov.

I walked to the campfire with the rest of the camp. My dad, Mr.D, said that he would turn in early.

I was looking for my best friend Kayla, when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around. I came face to face with Nico.

"What to skip the camp fire?" He asked. His dark eyes on my purple ones.

Ever since I saw Nico in that ally I liked him, a lot. I like the way his eyes look like they can stare into your soul. The way that he twists his sliver skull ring sometimes.

"Sure." I said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowed. "You better be glad I taking you away from there. Those songs they sing are so annoying." He said.

He was now puling towards the forest now.

I started to hear the camp singing.

"Gods, thank you. I cannot put up with that. No wonder my father turned in early." I said.

Nico laughed and smiled at me.

We reached the edge of the trees. It was dark in there.

I hate the dark.

When I was in the orphanage I gave a little boy the rest of my food, but the headmaster saw and yelled at me and locked me in the basement closet . That closet is small and no light could get in there. I was in there for 4 days. Then Kayla found the money I hid and took it and packed some clothes, food, and got the basement door open. We left that night.

The forest looked a lot like that closed closet at night.

Nico stated to walk in the forest, but I just stood frozen in place.

"What are you scared?" He teased.

"no." I said placing my hand on my hips.

"Well then come on."

Nico walked into the forest more.

I gulped. I would not let Nico think I'm scared of a forest that's very, very dark. Not helping, Amber.

I stepped forward. One foot in front of the other, Amber.

I followed Nico deeper into the trees.

A twig snapped behind me. I spun around to see nothing.

I turned around to keep following Nico, but he was gone. A cloud covered up the moon and I was left alone in pitch darkness. I couldn't see a thing.

"Nico!" I yelled.

No answer.

I was come summed by darkness. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I will never get out of this darkness. I sat down on the ground and put my head down on my legs. I will never see the light again.

Something touched my shoulder.

I let out a small scream, but another hand covered my mouth. Then the cloud moved and there was a little light from the moon. I looked up to see Nico.

He removed his hands from my mouth and shoulder.

I looked in to his dark eyes.

I jumped up and hugged him with tears streaming down my face.

For a second he seemed surprised by this then put his arms around me.

"Its okay." I heard him whisper.

" Darkness. I only saw darkness." I whispered the tears slowing down.

We stayed like that for a while then I let go of him.

"Come on lets go." Nico says taking my hand in his and stared to lead me out of the forest.

We walked in silence in till I asked "Your probably wondering why I freaked out like that, huh?"

"You don't have to tell me." Nico said and turned to look at me.

" I want to." I said and took a deep breath.

" I'll listen then." He replies.

I told him the whole story. When I was done I didn't notice I was crying lightly until Nico brushed them away.

"Amber, remember this whenever there is darkness there is light." He said softly.

I stared into his dark eyes and he stared into my purple ones. He looked away and said "Come on lets get you to your cabin."

He stared to walk a head of me and I had to rush to catch up. We made it to my cabin a few minutes later. He stopped at the steps.

"Goodnight" He says.

I looked at him and said "Thanks for listening. Goodnight." I kissed him on the cheek and quickly walked up and in to my cabin.

I walked over to my bed and took off my shoes. I saw a pair of pjs and some clothes on my bed. There was a note. I picked it up and it read:

Thought you would need clothes.

Mr. D

I smiled to my self. I walked to the cabin bathroom and got changed.

Then I went to bed hoping this whole day was not a dream.

**Please review!1 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber's pov.**

**I woke in the morning around seven.**

** I stretched my arms then got up to pick out my outfit for today.**

** I chose a camp T-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair and put on a little makeup then went to see if Kayla was up yet.**

** I walked up to cabin 3 and knocked on the door. No answer. **

**"No one's there." I turned to see Annabeth standing on the steps.**

** "Do you know were Kayla is then?" I ask. **

**She came up beside me and said "I don't know where she is." **

**"Can you tell me where Percy is then he probably knows." **

**"I don't know where he is either I was hoping you knew."**

** "Okay well let's go look for them they are probably together."**

** "Okay let's go."**

** We walked away from the cabin.**

** "We should check the beach and the lake first since they are children of Poseidon." She says and I nod in return. **

**We checked the lake first the naiads if they have seen them. They shook their heads no. **

**Then we walked down to the beach. Kayla would love this place, I thought. **

**One of them had to be here. **

**Then I saw Percy on the sand leaning on his elbows. He had a blank expression on his face. **

**"Seaweed brain, what are you doing out here?" Annabeth asked him as she walked over to him.**

**" Hey wise girl, I was just thinking. I want to be alone right now, okay?" He says and gets up and starts to walk toward the water. **

**"Percy before you go. Do you know where Kayla is?" Annabeth asks with a worried expression.**

** "No. Is she not at the cabin?" he says. **

**"No one has seen her since last night." She says. **

**Percy's eyes got wide and he got out of the water and says "Has anyone looked for her?" **

**He looked like he was going to have a panic attack in a few minutes. **

**"Annabeth and I have. We haven't Chiron yet." I say.**

** "Then let's look for her." Percy says in a determined voice.**

** We checked the stables, archery, big house, and Thaila's pine.**

** All we had left to check is the cabins, and the monster filled forest. I hope she wasn't.**

**I checked Demter, Apollo, and Zeus cabins.**

** While Annabeth checked the Hera, [kicked the door open] Ares, and Aphrodite cabins.**

** Percy checked the Hecate, Athena, Hades and all the others.**

** When he checked the Hades cabin he came back with Nico.**

** "She is not in the cabins."Percy says. **

**That means she is in the forest. Damn it! The one full of monsters that can eat her face off. Perfect. I really don't want to go in there.**

** "Okay. She's either in the forest or outside of camp. I highly doubt that unless she went through the water. Amber how long can she hold her breath?" Nico says.**

** I didn't look at him when I answer.**

** "A hour or two it depend on the case." **

**I remember this one time we had a clock set for an hour and I fell asleep waiting and I woke up three hours later and she was still in the water. I made her get out and we never did that again. **

**"Alright Annabeth and Amber will look at the east side of the forest and me and Nico the west. Be careful. Well meet at the river in 20 minutes. If you find her bring her when you found her." says Percy. **

**He said it like a real leader. **

**We all nod and set out into the forest.**

**_Sorry it takes me so long to update my stories. I am going to try to update more often. Happy Thanksgiving! _  
**


End file.
